Com que Tipo de Pokémon você combina mais?
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Todo treinador tem um tipo preferido, mas ele bate com sua personalidade? Descubra aqui! (Isto não é um Fanfic, mas achei legal postar aqui)


Poké-Tipos!  
  
É impossível negar, todo pokemaníaco tem um tipo preferido, queridinho, que luta para defender! E há quem diga que isso tem haver com sua personalidade!! Mas será que é mesmo? Bom, você pode não acreditar, mas muita gente diz que sim! Abaixo tem uma lista de tipos. Eu vi algo parecido em um site a muuuito tempo atrás.. Parte acho que eu traduzi, parte veio da minha memória e parte eu escrevi mesmo.. Espero que funcione com vocês!! São 17 tipos, cada um com seu jeito de ser! Boa sorte!  
  
Diga-me o seu tipo preferido, e eu lhe direi quem és........  
  
Normal:  
  
Você é uma pessoa equilibrada. Você só se sente seguro podendo atacar e se defender de diferentes modos e com dons de diferentes tipos, dá preferência a resolver problemas de modos diferentes de ataques diretos. Mas apesar de não parecer, é uma pessoa bem forte, mais do que muitos imaginam! Você gosta de estar rodeado de amigos, e costuma ser ativo e alegre! Ai de quem mexer com alguém que você gosta!  
  
Voador:  
  
Se tem uma coisa que você precisa é liberdade! Não consegue viver sem ter ela! Se alguém tentar te prender de qualquer forma, com certeza se surpreenderá com sua força. Você gosta de ter seus momentos sozinhos, para pensar na vida, e arranjar soluções para seus problemas, mas não chega a ter uma vida solitária, mas independente. Qualquer um que respeitar seu espaço, terá um amigo garantido!  
  
Terra:  
  
Com certeza, para você, o ataque é a melhor defesa. Você nem sempre aparenta sua força, mas na verdade é duro na queda ante as dificuldades, sendo até meio brutal as vezes. Não mede esforços para chegar ao seu objetivo e é capaz de atropelar qualquer um que fica em seu caminho. Porém é possível plantar amizades em você, que costuma ser bem legal com aqueles que você gosta e confia.. Só com eles!  
  
Pedra:  
  
Uma palavra; Persistente. Você possui uma persistência incrível, e pode ficar muito tempo tentando arranjar caminhos para que seus planos dêem certo, chegando próximo á teimosia. E não importa quanto as circunstâncias tentem te arranhar e machucar, você tem uma defesa incrível, e continua com sua firmeza. Aqueles que você gosta podem usufruir dessa sua proteção, pois você tenderá a protegê-los com a mesma força.  
  
Planta:  
  
Você adora estar com seus amigos, que aliás são muitos! É uma pessoa agradável, de se estar, alegre, sensível que evita bastante atacar diretamente, preferindo tentar se esquivar de situações ruins. Você gosta muito da natureza e de estar em contato com seu interior. Você precisa do sol para continuar alegre, ou seja, precisa de coisas boas na sua vida, correndo o risco de ficar triste e amargo na falta delas.  
  
Elétrico:  
  
Sem trocadilhos, mas você é uma pessoa elétrica! Adora fazer varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sair, e viver a vida intensamente! Ficar ser fazer nada muito tempo é algo impensável para você! Você gosta de ser arroz de festa, e organização não é muito o seu forte, porque tem sempre algo mais importante para fazer. Você arranja amigos com relativa facilidade, e o que encanta em você é a sua personalidade ativa e alegria.  
  
Água:  
  
Você é muito versátil, e gosta de apreciar coisas belas, como boa arte e boa musica. Você gosta de planejar antes de agir, para atacar com todas as forças, e costuma manter a calma mesmo em situações complicadas, para arranjar uma solução. Porém se sua sobriedade é forçada ao limite, sai de baixo, pois seus ataques são bem certeiros. O equilíbrio é fundamental. Seu grupo de amigos é seleto, porém você é uma pessoa verdadeira, e que gosta da companhia deles.  
  
Fogo:  
  
Sempre querendo sair, passear, e sempre querendo boa companhia, esse é você. Dono de uma Personalidade inconfundível, forte, manter a calma não é com você, que na dúvida, ataca! Determinado, você se dedica de corpo e alma aos objetivos e sonhos, estando sempre a frente dos planos, sem qualquer preocupação com o planejamento. Você gosta de seus amigos do mesmo modo que faz tudo; no máximo possível.  
  
Gelo:  
  
Você é uma pessoa quieta, que gosta de ficar na sua, porém observa tudo cautelosamente, e planeja muito bem suas atitudes. É surpreendente o modo como, na hora de uma luta, você se torna forte, corajoso, e persistente. Coisas belas chamam a tua atenção. Aqueles que são seus amigos são muito especiais para você, e você permite que essas pessoas conheçam como você é de verdade; uma pessoa sensível, alegre, e muito interessante.  
  
Inseto:  
  
As pequenas coisas podem fazer uma grande diferença! Esse é seu plano! Você é uma pessoa ativa, que adora encarar desafios, não medindo as dificuldades e indo em frente. Aventura é com você mesmo! Você sabe que se bater de frente com grandes dificuldades vai ser impossível passar delas, e tenta resolver tudo com soluções simples. Você gosta de dar conselhos para os seus amigos, e ajudá-los na hora das dificuldades, para tudo tem um jeito!  
  
Veneno:  
  
Você não costuma ser das pessoas mais alegres e ativas, mas sempre aparece nas horas de aperto com uma solução tão elaborada quanto um quebra-cabeça. As vezes você pode ser um tanto quanto vingativo, e ficar feliz ao ver seus inimigos se darem mal, sendo totalmente dominados por suas armadilhas engenhosas e perigosas. Apesar de você ser uma pessoa mais ou menos solitária, gosta das pessoas que tem coragem de te acompanhar; se andarem na linha!  
  
Metálico:  
  
Você tem uma personalidade forte, e gosta de ser líder e de dar ordens. Tem uma aparência séria e forte diante de problemas, enfrentando-os com intensidade, até destruí- los! Porém você também tem um lado muito bom e alegre, e qualquer um que passar um tempo com você vai perceber que toda essa sua brutalidade não passa de fachada. É médio em relação a amizades, porém é uma pessoa muito querida pelos que o cercam, e costuma ser o líder do grupo!  
  
Lutador:  
  
Como o nome do tipo já diz, você é um lutador! Enfrenta coisas desagradáveis de frente, e não tem medo de ser o que é, sendo uma pessoa muito simples, autêntica e verdadeira. Você vê beleza em coisas que as pessoas normalmente não vêem, e gosta de se divertir com as coisas mais triviais. Além de tudo, você é uma pessoa vaidosa, e gosta que falem de você, não importando se bem ou se mal! Tem um grupo seleto de amigos.  
  
Fantasma:  
  
Você é uma pessoa calma, tranqüila, e que adora manter mistério sobre si mesmo. Coisas sombrias te encantam, e você gosta de filosofar sobre tudo, e de pensar bastante nas situações que te cercam. As vezes você se esforça para manter certa pose de mau, mas na verdade você é alegre, e adora rir e brincar, não conseguindo esconder isso por muito tempo. Os amigos que te acompanham são muito preciosos pra você, pois você detesta ficar sozinho e melancólico.  
  
Noturno:  
  
Você gosta da noite, gosta das estrelas, da lua e de magia. Nem todo mundo é capaz de compreender a complexidade desse mundo tão bem como você, que adora sonhar. Você tem emoções intensas, e adora contar suas histórias para assustar todo mundo, gostando de ser sombrio e dark, porém adorando um social. O seu sonho é estar sempre com muita gente que compartilhe de suas idéias de revolucionar o mundo.  
  
Psíquico:  
  
Você é uma pessoa quieta, que gosta de viver com suas próprias idéias e planos. É muito difícil algo te chamar atenção, mas quando chama, você luta com todas as forças para alcançar esse objetivo. Apesar de não aparentar, você se preocupa com o que os outros pensam de você, e gosta que reconheçam sua força, pois você gosta de ter poder. Você gosta muito dos seus amigos, que apesar de não serem muitos, são muito especiais. Você é uma pessoa legal, porém poucos sabem disso.  
  
Dragão:  
  
Você gosta de ser o mais forte e de mandar, por mais que negue isso! Poder é uma coisa que te encanta, e você tem tudo para liderar! Você tem uma personalidade forte, e luta até o fim. você gosta de coisas que envolvem magia. As vezes, pode tentar parecer mais grandioso e impenetrável do que verdadeiramente você é. Você é uma pessoa legal, brincalhona, que não leva desaforo pra casa, e seus amigos adoram você! 


End file.
